Computer models capable of simulating the effects of a vehicle impact are often used to analyze the effects on an occupant during impact, to predict how a component will perform during impact, and otherwise.
However, current vehicular impact modeling techniques suffer from certain disadvantages. For instance, these models are often very complex, and running impact simulations can take a significant amount of time. Also, it may be desirable to analyze certain scenarios, but the complexity of the model may inhibit the user's ability of creating the scenario. Furthermore, conventional modeling techniques include inputting an initial velocity to the occupant and interior components. However, this method may not produce accurate results, especially when the impact causes extremely high accelerations and/or the impact causes significant lateral displacements of the vehicle.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a modeling technique that is less time consuming. There also remains a need in the art for a modeling technique that enables a user to more easily analyze certain impact scenarios. Furthermore, there remains a need in the art for a modeling technique that produces more accurate results.